


The Day They Met

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is a vampire, and he meets Brian at Babylon. 1st in The Vampiric Serie





	The Day They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Justin"

The blonde, young looking man looked over his shoulder at the beautiful blonde female coming up to him. He smirked at her as she stopped right by his side, at the entrance of Liberty Avenue. They were the spitting image of each other, the same blonde hair, hers reaching her waist, and his in a short fashionable look, the same ice blue eyes, full of wisdom and experience. They were both dressed in black, her in a mini-skirt, halter top, a well-worn leather jacket and leather boots, him in a tight pair of black leather pants, black tight t-shirt and leather boots.

"Yes Allison?" he asked her, smirk still in place. She grinned, a pair of long elegant fangs glinting in the light from the street lamps.

"We off to Babylon?"

He grinned back at her, the same fangs showing, and nodded.

"Let's go then"she said, as she began to walk down the street, with a confidence surpassed only by her beauty. He followed her, the same confidence evident in his steps. People turned their heads as they walked past them, admiring the beauty of the your pair. They walked looking straight ahead, not once turning their heads, barely blinking. Only a few minutes later, they stopped as they reached the club called Babylon. Grinning at each other yet again, they walked to the entrance and walked into the club. They both sighed deeply, drinking in the intoxicating aroma of the club, the lovely smell of alcohol and human sweat.

"I'm going to find myself a cute girl. Go find yourself a boy" she said, grinning before she left him standing at the top of the stairs, blending into the already full dance floor. He just smiled, before he made his way over to the door, scanning the crowd for that boy. When he found no one interesting right away, he turned around and ordered himself a double Jim Beam.

"Hi"

He turned towards the voice on his right, and caught himself starring into a pair of beautiful hazel colored eyes. He leaned back a bit, and saw the most beautiful face he could ever remember looking at, chestnut colored bangs falling gently in front of the hazel colored eyes.

"I'm Brian" the man said, a small smirk on his full lips.

"Justin"

"Want to dance, Justin"

He nodded, and downed the rest of his drink before he let the beautiful man drag him onto the dance floor, pulling him flush against him as if they were meant to be so close. The man placed his arms on Justin's hips and began to gently sway to the music. Justin followed suit, pressing himself as close as possible to the other man, following the rhythm in the song like nothing else mattered in the world, than dancing with the handsome stranger.

"So, Justin. You up for some fun?"

"Depends on what kind of fun you're talking about?"

Brian grinned, and Justin couldn't help but notice how amazing he would look with a pair of fangs.

"How about you and me going to my place?"

Justin nodded, and Brian grinned even wider, before he walked towards the exit, the blonde's hand in his. Justin looked back into the club, and locked eyes with Allison. She grinned at him, fangs glinting, and he grinned back at her, a feral grin, his own fangs sparkling from the light in the club...


End file.
